Trapped Into You
by ShuuShou
Summary: Hidup seorang Haizaki Shouko berubah bak drama picisan saat takdir memaksanya berurusan dengan seorang pria bernama Nijimura Shuuzo [Nijimura x Fem!Haizaki, AU, rating bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu] CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped Into You**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo x Fem!** **Haizaki** **Shougo**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

.

.

"Atur ulang jadwal. Tunda rapat nanti sore dan suruh _General Manager_ ke ruanganku sekarang."

Gadis berambut coklat sebahu mengangguk ketika mendengar perintah dari pria bersetelan jas yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja di depannya. Dengan segera sekretaris cantik itu mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Sedangkan si pria setelah berkata demikian langsung masuk ke ruangannya dan dengan langkah lebar menuju kursi tempat ia mengendalikan seluruh perusahaan.

Nama pria itu Nijimura Shuuzo. Dua puluh lima tahun. Memiliki hampir segala jenis kesempurnaan fisik yang ada di dunia. Terlalu berlebihan? Memang. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Memiliki wajah tampan khas pemuda Asia dengan tinggi badan 179 sentimeter. Mata tajam sewarna onyx yang senada dengan rambut mampu membuat siapapun terdiam saat bersitatap, garis rahang bersiku tegas, perut bersekat enam kotak, bahu bidang, dan otot yang terbentuk indah tapi tidak berlebihan. Semua terpahat sempurna seakan-akan Tuhan sedang bahagia saat menciptakan makhluk adam tersebut. Oh, dan jangan lupakan dua belah bibir yang _sexy_ itu. Membuat wanita berfantasi liar saat melihatnya terbuka. Berharap bibir mereka disentuh oleh bibir itu dengan permainan yang handal.

Masih kurang sempurna?

Plat aluminium bertuliskan _Chief Executive Officer_ beserta namanya yang terpajang di atas meja besar mampu menambah kesempurnaan seorang Nijimura Shuuzo. Namanya cukup dikenal di kalangan pengusaha kelas atas sebagai pebisnis muda yang mampu membawa perusahaannya meroket ke jajaran perusahaan properti bergengsi hanya dalam beberapa tahun saja. Ia sangat ahli membuat uang mengalir masuk hanya dengan mengandalkan surat kontrak, tanda tangan dan jabat tangan.

Dengan prediket ini tentu saja banyak wanita di luar sana yang dengan senang hati menyerahkan diri padanya. Baik untuk menjadi pasangan atau hanya sebagai teman satu malam. Kebanyakan wanita yang datang kepadanya adalah tipe nomor dua. Jujur, ada kalanya Nijimura tergoda. Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya ia juga seorang laki-laki yang butuh pelampiasan. Tapi Nijimura sedang tidak tertarik berhubungan dengan sembarang wanita. Saat ini ia hanya ingin fokus kepada pekerjaan dibandingkan soal ranjang apalagi cinta.

 _Tok—Tok—Tok—_

"Masuk," ujarnya tanpa menoleh dari berkas-berkas yang sedang ia teliti dan tandatangani. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kemudian seorang pria paruh baya berumur sekitar empat puluh lima tahun berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

Nijimura melirik."Bagaimana kondisi cabang perusahaan di Italia?"

"Semua sudah tertangani dengan baik sesuai instruksi Anda pada rapat minggu lalu. Kantor cabang kita sudah memberikan bayaran sesuai dengan peraturan."

"Bagus. Jangan sampai aku dengar ada kabar penyalahgunaan dana lagi disana. Kantong kita berisi seperti sekarang juga karena para karyawan itu. Berikan hak mereka dengan adil."

"Baik, _Sir_."

"Satu lagi. Minggu depan ada pertemuan dengan pihak investor. Siapkan bahan presentasi yang terbaik. Kita harus pastikan mereka menanamkan dananya di perusahaan kita."

Sang _General Manager_ tersenyum. " _Absolutely_."

"Kau boleh pergi."

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Nijimura menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi sembari memijat kening. Ah, rasanya ingin sekali liburan saat pekerjaan banyak seperti ini. Menjauh sejenak dari tumpukan berkas dan data. Kepalanya sakit melihat kertas-kertas yang tak kunjung habis untuk ditandatangani.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara yang sudah dikenalnya berasal dari luar ruangan.

"Halo, Shuuzo!" Seorang pria bermata biru dan rambut berpotongan _spike_ cerah tiba-tiba masuk dan berjalan santai menuju sofa di sisi samping ruangan. Pria itu mendudukkan tubuh disana dengan menyilangkan kaki. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti biasa," Nijimura menatap datar. "Seingatku kemarin ada orang yang berkata ia sangat sibuk hingga tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas untuk memeriksa lokasi terbaru dan sekarang ia dengan santainya muncul di kantorku sambil tersenyum ceria. Sudah siap mati, huh, Toru?"

Pria yang dipanggil Toru itu terbatuk. Nama lengkapnya Toru Sekiguchi. Ia salah seorang manajer disana sekaligus teman baik Nijimura sejak jaman SMA. "Hei, aku sudah bilang padamu, ada hal yang harus kuurus dulu sebelum meninjau lokasi. Itu bukan berarti aku tidak melaksanakan tugas darimu, 'kan?"

"Memang bukan. Tapi itu artinya kau lalai."

"Masalah lokasi baru bisa kita pikirkan— _a_ _ku_ pikirkan nanti," ralatnya saat Nijimura memandang tajam mendengar kata _kita_. "Daripada itu Shuuzo, aku sudah membawakan yang kau minta," Toru berjalan mendekat lalu meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat besar di atas meja.

Nijimura menegakkan tubuh kemudian mengambil amplop yang diangsur Toru padanya. "Semuanya?" Ia membuka amplop besar itu dan mengeluarkan isinya berupa beberapa lembar kertas dan foto seorang gadis.

"Ya. Sesuai permintaanmu," Toru tersenyum. Merasa bangga dengan diri sendiri karena berhasil menyelesaikan tugas. "Semua informasi tentang gadis itu ada disana."

Sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajah tampan Nijimura saat membaca isinya.

"Bagus."

.

.

"Hatchu!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shou _-chan_?"

"Ya. Debu sialan ini masuk ke hidungku," jawab gadis pemilik rambut abu yang tengah membersihkan lemari gelas.

Namanya Haizaki Shouko. Dua puluh empat tahun. Memiliki wajah manis dengan bibir tipis dan tubuh yang termasuk kategori ideal. Leher jenjang, pinggang ramping, bokong berisi, perut rata, kulit mulus dan yang paling dibanggakannya adalah dada yang berukuran cukup aduhai. Ditambah dengan rambut keperakan yang berwarna senada dengan manik mata. Gadis itu bisa dibilang hampir mirip model papan atas. Gadis yang cukup manis kalau saja kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya juga kalimat-kalimat selayaknya gadis baik—bukan malah kalimat yang mirip preman pasar.

Kali ini gadis itu merutuki bos mereka yang dengan teganya menyuruhnya ikut lembur membersihkan restoran karena besok malam hotel tempatnya bekerja itu sudah di- _booking_ untuk acara ulang tahun sebuah perusahaan. Sedikit bertanya-tanya, perusahaan seperti apa yang akan mengadakan acara di tempatnya bekerja? Yang pasti perusahaan itu sangat besar karena bisa membuat bosnya kalang kabut dan heboh dengan segala persiapan. Mulai dari makanan, dekorasi, hingga hiburan. Semuanya disiapkan dengan sangat mewah dan berkelas. Saat bertemu dengan utusan perusahaan itu seminggu yang lalu pun, bosnya tampak sangat segan dan berusaha sebaik mungkin melayani mereka.

Orang kaya memang beda, pikirnya. Shouko melihat gelas-gelas _champagne_ disusun rapi di atas meja. Ia sangat berharap tidak ada yang berbuat ulah kemudian menyenggol gelas-gelas itu karena bisa dipastikan ia yang akan ditugaskan untuk membersihkannya dan hal itu pasti akan sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, kita berjumpa lagi besok," teman kerjanya mengambil tas kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shouko yang masih sibuk menyeka dan menyusun gelas di raknya.

Tak lama ia juga pulang saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dengan berbekal syal dan mantel hangat, ia menyusuri trotoar untuk kembali ke apartemen sederhananya yang letaknya sekitar dua puluh menit dari tempatnya bekerja kalau berjalan kaki.

Sesampainya di apartemen, gadis itu segera bebersih lalu menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang. Semua tubuhnya terasa kaku dan pegal. Apalagi kakinya. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat yang cukup sekarang karena besok ia akan sangat sibuk.

.

.

Kursi-kursi yang dibalut sarung berpita sewarna gading tersusun rapi melingkari meja bundar berwarna senada. Di atas meja dipenuhi bunga lili dan peralatan makan mengilap. Mulai dari gelas, piring, sendok, dan garpu semua terpoles indah hingga berkilauan ditimpa cahaya lampu yang menggantung dari langit-langit restoran.

Di dapur, juru masak berkeliaran kesana-kemari dengan panci dan wajan berisi makanan yang baunya mengundang selera. Daging asap, sup, hingga roti manis dicek kembali rasanya sebelum dihidangkan ke dalam mangkuk dan piring-piring saji.

Semua disiapkan secara sempurna. Totalitas tanpa batas.

Shouko yang kebagian tugas menjadi pelayan pengantar minuman juga sudah siap dengan seragamnya. _Blouse_ coklat muda dengan dasi menyilang berwarna biru menghiasi leher dipadukan dengan _mini skirt_ berwarna hitam dan _heels_ senada _._ Rambut abu panjangnya digelung ke atas dan diberi jepitan bak pramugari. Penampilan rapi yang sama sekali bukan gayanya. Sebenarnya gadis itu lebih suka memakai gaun malam dengan bagian punggung terbuka dan rambut terulur indah.

"Sst—Shou _-chan_. Lihat itu," temannya menyikut lengan gadis itu kemudian menunjuk seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pesta diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya. Shouko menoleh.

 _Deg!_

 _Ijinkan Shouko terjun ke rawa-rawa sekarang._

Tubuh tinggi itu dibalut kemeja putih dan _vest_ abu kotak-kotak serta jas hitam dengan pinggiran mengilap hasil rancangan desainer ternama. Dasi hitam melingkar elegan di leher jenjang. Sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna hitam mengilat menambah pesona.

Semua tamu yang sudah datang sontak menoleh. Para wanita bersemu merah di pipi. Beberapa orang terlihat menyalaminya dengan hormat. Beberapa lagi terlihat bicara bisik-bisik di pojok ruangan. Menggosip mungkin.

"Dia pemimpin perusahaan NJMR _Corp_. Masih muda tapi sudah memimpin perusahaan sebesar itu. Dan lagi, dia tampan sekali bukan? Tubuhnya tinggi atletis. Dan, oh, lihat bibirnya. _Sexy_. Membuatmu ingin mengecupnya semalaman," gadis itu terkekeh lalu menatap mendamba menatap pria yang kini sedang memberikan kata sambutan di podium

Shouko tidak terlalu tertarik dengan penjelasan soal fisik pria itu tapi—pemimpin perusahaan NJMR Corp? Perusahaan terkenal itu? Oke, mungkin bukan rawa-rawa tapi palung laut terdalam. Tenggelamkan Shouko kesana. Ia sudah mencari masalah dengan orang yang tidak tepat.

Shouko mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya mendengar penjelasan rekannya barusan. "Ck. Dia tidak setampan itu, asal kau tahu saja dia itu—" kalimat gadis itu terpotong saat melihat temannya menatap dengan sorot penasaran. "Lupakan," ujarnya kemudian mengambil nampan minuman berisikan gelas-gelas kecil _champagne_ lalu berjalan berkeliling.

"Eeh? Dia itu apa Shou _-chan_?" gadis itu merengek dan bermaksud mengikuti untuk meminta penjelasan lengkap tapi Shouko sudah hilang dari pandangannya, menyelinap diantara tamu-tamu pesta. Menyerah, ia akhirnya juga mengambil nampan miliknya dan mulai berkeliling menawarkan minuman kepada para tamu di tengah ruangan sambil sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah sang CEO tampan.

Shouko sendiri berusaha untuk tidak mendekat ke tengah dimana Nijimura sedang berbincang dan tertawa dengan beberapa orang. Ia lebih memilih ke bagian pinggir. Disana beberapa orang melemparkan pandangan tidak suka ke arah Nijimura. Sepertinya mereka saingan bisnis.

"Lihat dia. Tertawa seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dasar pemuda licik," ucap seorang pria bertubuh besar sembari mengambil gelas _champagne_ yang ditawarkan Shouko. Gadis itu berpura-pura tidak peduli tapi ia menajamkan telinga.

 _Oh, benar. Saingan bisnis ternyata._

" _Yeah_ , menarik kalau bisa dihancurkan," ujar pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya kemudian ikut mengambil minuman di nampan Shouko. "Kau cantik juga. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita keluar dan kau menemani kami?" tawarnya sambil tertawa penuh maksud. Diikuti oleh dua orang di sebelahnya.

Shouko membalas dengan tatapan tidak berminat. "Saya punya banyak pekerjaan. Pastikan saja Anda tidak berbuat rusuh disini supaya kerjaan saya tidak bertambah banyak."

Sebenarnya Shouko malas jika harus berbahasa formal seperti ini. Ia lebih suka melemparkan makian pada pria yang tiba-tiba menggodanya itu.

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa. "Baiklah, Nona. Kupastikan anak buahku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam disini."

"Saya harap begitu."

Jujur. Tawaran itu cukup menarik. Apalagi pria pirang ini lumayan tampan dan pastinya kaya dilihat dari pakaian dan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi Shouko sedang tidak _mood_ bermain-main. Ia ingin segera tidur setelah acara ini selesai. Kakinya pegal terlalu lama memakai hak tinggi.

"Oh, disini kau rupanya," manajer hotel terburu-buru menghampiri gadis itu. Sepertinya ia sudah mencari Shouko kesana kemari dilihat dari keringat yang muncul di keningnya. "Kau. Antarkan ini ke ruangan sebelah," perintahnya sambil mengangsurkan nampan dengan ember kecil berisi es batu dan sebotol _champagne_ serta dua buah gelas .

"Kenapa aku—" pertanyaan Shouko terhenti karena pria itu sudah balik badan. Artinya ia tidak mau ada penolakan.

Dengan berat hati gadis itu melangkah ke luar ruangan pesta menuju ruangan yang dimaksud atasannya. Setelah mengetuk sekali ia membuka pintu dan apa—lebih tepatnya siapa—yang dilihatnya di dalam ruangan membuat Shouko seketika ingin melemparkan nampannya ke wajah orang itu.

Nijimura duduk di sofa panjang dan tersenyum manis ke arahnya. "Kita bertemu lagi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo. Saya mau curcol sedikit. Saya sedang suka dengan cerita berbau CEO dan semacamnya. Jadi terpikir untuk membuatnya ke dalam versi NijiHai. Dan kali ini saya memilih Fem!** **Haizaki** **karena… entahlah… rasanya lebih cocok saja** **/yha/ Maaf kalau mereka sedikit OOC disini.**

 **Mungkin ceritanya mainstream. Tapi saya akan berusaha membuatnya tidak terlalu mainstream. Tapi kalau pada akhirnya jadinya tetap saja mainstream saya minta maaf.**

 **Saya berpegang pada kata-kata seorang author fanfiction favorit saya.** ** _Let's write to express not to impress_** **.** **Jadi memakai ide yang mainstream pun tidak masalah karena b** **agi saya menulis itu untuk berekspresi bukan untuk mendapat apresiasi. Kalau pembaca menyukai cerita yang saya buat, itu adalah bonusnya.**

 **S** **aya menulis hanya untuk menuangkan apa yang terpikir dalam otak sebelum saya tidak bisa tidur karena terus terbayang Nijimura yang memakai jas dan mengendarai mobil mewah.** **Serius, dia keren. Salah satu alasan saya susah move on dari fandom ini.**

 **Last, thanks for reading and mind to review? /kedip/**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

Nijimura mengamati perubahan ekspresi dari gadis yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu tersebut. Ia menikmati raut keterkejutan dan kekesalan di wajah itu. Diliriknya Toru yang berdiri di pinggir ruangan dan seakan mengerti pria itu mengangguk lalu menarik Shouko ke dalam ruangan. Toru kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu.

Setelah hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu, Nijimura berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat. Sedikit menunduk saat tiba di depan Shouko. "Kau masih ingat aku, 'kan?" ia bertanya dengan tatapan tepat ke manik abu.

Shouko hanya diam. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa mencium parfum beraroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Nijimura. Dan astaga, Nijimura terlihat lebih tampan. Bibirnya sangat menarik untuk dikecup seperti kata temannya tadi. Tapi Shouko tahu kalau di balik semua itu Nijimura adalah seorang iblis. Iblis yang tampan.

Melihat kebisuan Shouko, Nijimura mengambil nampan yang dipegang gadis itu kemudian meletakkannya di meja. "Kalau kau tidak ingat, aku dengan senang hati membantumu," tangannya dengan santai membuka gabus penyumbat botol kemudian menuangkan isinya ke gelas. "Mungkin kali ini kau bisa memakai ini dibandingkan air putih waktu itu. Setidaknya ini lebih berkelas," ia tersenyum menyodorkan gelas _champagne_ membuat Shouko teringat apa yang telah ia lakukan seminggu yang lalu pada pria ini.

 _"Ayahmu berhutang lima puluh juta yen pada perusahaanku dan aku datang hari ini untuk menagihnya," pria itu duduk dengan santai di sofa setelah memaksa masuk ke_ _apartemen_ _Shouko tanpa bisa dicegah. Shouko sendiri hanya ternganga melihat surat perjanjian yang diserahkan Nijimura. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ayahnya yang brengsek itu pergi dengan meninggalkan segunung hutang._

 _"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan hutang laki-laki sialan itu. Kau cari dan tagih saja dia. Jangan menagihnya padaku."_

 _"Kalau aku bisa menagih pada orang itu, sudah kulakukan dari dulu," Nijimura memajukan duduknya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa karena orang itu sudah tidak ada."_

 _Perkataan terakhir Nijimura sukses menyentak Shouko. Tidak—ada? Maksudnya ayahnya yang brengsek itu sudah meninggal? Kapan?_

 _"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan ayahmu hingga kau memanggilnya seperti itu tapi kau harus tetap membayar hutangnya," pria itu menatap sekeliling. "_ _Apartemen_ _ini akan kuambil dan besok aku mau kau sudah harus pergi dari sini."_

 _"Apa? Tidak! Aku menolak!"_

 _"Lalu katakan padaku bagaimana kau akan membayar hutang-hutang itu, huh?" Nijimura mendekat kemudian meraih rambut abu Shouko. Memainkan diantara jemarinya. "Begini saja. Karena aku sedang baik hati, aku berikan penawaran terbaik padamu._ _Jadilah milikku dan bekerja padaku. Kau_ _akan kuijinkan kau tinggal disini hingga_ _kau_ _bisa melunasi semua hutang itu. Bagaimana?"_

 _ZRASHH—_

 _Seketika itu juga wajah dan jas mahal Nijimura basah._

 _"Dalam mimpimu, brengsek," Shouko mendesis dengan memegang gelas minum yang telah kosong di tangan kanannya._

 _"Kau—" Nijimura menahan diri untuk tidak terpancing emosi. Berusaha tenang ia menyeka wajahnya. "Kau sudah mencari masalah denganku. Jangan harap kau bisa lolos dari ini, Nona."_

Sejak hari itu Shouko tidak pernah lagi bertemu Nijimura. Shouko kira pria itu sudah menyerah. Tapi ternyata Nijimura memegang kata-katanya. Pria itu sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Shouko menatap dengan kilatan di mata. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya perkataan Nijimura. "Aku sudah bilang. Aku menolak bekerja padamu. Apalagi menjadi milikmu. Soal hutang itu aku akan membayarnya dengan gajiku."

Jawaban itu membuat Nijimura tertawa. "Bukankah takdir itu kejam? Kau menolak tapi sebenarnya kau sendiri sudah bekerja padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masih belum mengerti?" ia tersenyum. "Hotel ini milikku. Jadi aku adalah atasan tertinggimu dan kau secara tidak langsung adalah bawahanku. Dan secara tidak langsung lagi, uang yang kau gunakan untuk membayar hutang itu berasal dariku juga, Nona." Nijimura masih menatap dengan senyuman di wajah. Lebih tepatnya senyuman licik menurut pandangan Shouko. Demi Tuhan, Shouko rasanya ingin melempar sesuatu ke wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Kira-kira kalau aku memecatmu kau akan membayar hutangmu dengan apa?"

"Aku bisa bekerja dengan orang lain. Jangan pikir aku hanya bisa bekerja di tempatmu saja."

"Oh, pekerjaan seperti menemani pria pirang di pesta tadi? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali. _Tch_ ," Nijimura mendecih tidak suka. Saat di pesta ia terus memerhatikan Shouko lewat sudut mata. Bagaimana gadis itu terus berusaha menghindar dari tatapannya dan berusaha menjauh. Hingga ia melihat Shouko terlibat percakapan dengan beberapa pria yang termasuk rekan bisnisnya. Karena itu ia segera menyuruh manajer hotel untuk memanggil gadis itu ke ruangan ini. "Jangan sampai aku melihatmu berbincang lagi dengan mereka."

Kening Shouko berkerut. Alis bertaut. Apa-apaan pria ini? Bertindak seenaknya saja. "Apa urusanmu melarangku? Itu hakku. Mau aku menemaninya, berbincang dengannya atau _tidur_ dengannya sekalipun, kau tidak berhak mengaturku, brengsek," Shouko memberi penekanan pada kata terakhir untuk menunjukkan ia sangat tidak suka diatur-atur oleh orang ini.

 _Gadis ini—_

"Tentu saja aku berhak melarangmu, Nona," Nijimura maju satu langkah, mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Ia meraih dagu Shouko membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. "Karena kau adalah milikku."

Ucapan Nijimura membuat Shouko meradang. Tinggi badannya yang hanya sebahu Nijimura membuat gadis itu merasa dirugikan karena pria itu merasa berkuasa dan merasa bisa mengintimidasinya lebih jauh. Tapi Shouko bukan tipe gadis yang akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia menatap Nijimura penuh tantangan. Tidak terlihat rasa takut maupun gentar di manik abu itu.

Shouko menepis kasar tangan Nijimura. "Kau orang yang menyebalkan. Apa semua orang kaya seperti ini? Merasa bisa memiliki apapun hanya karena mereka punya uang, huh?"

"Tidak semua. Tapi begitulah cara kerja dunia ini, Sayang. Yang punya uang yang berkuasa."

"Tch. Aku berharap kau mati saja," Shouko mendecih lalu berbalik untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun cekalan di tangan kirinya membuat Shouko berhenti menekan tuas pintu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Nijimura tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Kau harus tahu satu hal. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," ia berkata sembari menarik tangan Shouko. Membuat gadis itu hilang keseimbangan hingga menabrak dada Nijimura yang kemudian mengurungnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

Shouko terkesiap. _What the hell!_

Harum parfum maskulin kembali menyeruak masuk ke indera penciuman. Rasa hangat tidak diundang tiba-tiba terasa menjalari pipi Shouko saat kedua lengan Nijimura mendekapnya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Shouko memukul-mukul dada Nijimura. Gadis itu berontak. Mendorong dan melakukan segala cara untuk lepas dari dekapan sang CEO tampan.

"Tidak perlu bersikap seperti kau tidak suka," Nijimura tidak melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit pun. Semakin memberontak gadis itu, ia merasa semakin tertantang. Belum pernah ada gadis yang menolaknya sekeras ini. Selama ini ia terbiasa dengan gadis yang berserah padanya bahkan cenderung pasrah. Gadis yang tidak akan menolak jika Nijimura mengajak bermain untuk melepaskan hasrat. Tapi Nijimura seorang pria sejati. Lebih suka memburu daripada diburu. Jadi saat bertemu dengan gadis yang mati-matian menolaknya, Nijimura entah kenapa merasa senang. Ia seakan mendapatkan mainan pelepas stres.

"Aku memang tidak suka, bodoh!"

"Ck," mendengar umpatan yang berkali-kali ditujukan padanya, Nijimura sedikit menjauhkan tubuh lalu menekan tengkuk Shouko. Membawanya mendekat sembari memiringkan kepala. "Kita lihat apa kau juga tidak menyukai yang ini."

Gadis abu itu terbelalak saat sepasang bibir menekan bibir miliknya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak. Mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," ancam Nijimura setelah ia menyudahi ciumannya. Tidak panas, tapi cukup membuat Shouko mendidih hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Shouko menjawab dengan tatapan kesal dan tidak terima. Kalau saja matanya bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser mungkin Nijimura sudah mati tercabik-cabik karena tatapannya.

"Itu ancaman? Haha, kau membuatku takut,"

Setelah berusaha kerasl menetralkan detak jantungnya, Shouko berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya. Menghadapi Nijimura dengan emosi hanya akan membuat diri sendiri lelah karena sepertinya pria itu akan semakin senang saat Shouko melawan.

Nijimura membalas dengan senyuman. "Aku selalu memegang kata-kataku. Kau tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Tidak akan lama lagi."

"Aku tidak sabar," jawab Shouko sarkas. Gadis itu mendorong Nijimura kemudian melangkah dan membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Tahu begini lebih baik dari tadi ia kabur daripada harus berhadapan dengan CEO sinting itu.

"Wah, sudah selesai?" Toru menyapanya sambil tersenyum. Pria itu berdiri santai bersandar ke dinding dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada. "Kuharap bosku tidak merepotkanmu."

Shouko menatap tak peduli. Ia berlalu mengabaikan seakan Toru tidak ada disana.

"Hoho… gadis yang menarik," ia kemudian masuk dan melihat Nijimura sedang berdiri menatap pemandangan kota dengan segelas _champagne_ di tangan kanan _._ "Kau membiarkannya pergi? Tidak biasanya."

"Hanya untuk sementara. Dia pasti kembali lagi padaku," Nijimura meminum minumannya lalu melirik Toru dengan sudut mata. "Asal kau sudah melakukan perintahku."

Toru terkekeh. "Aku sudah melakukan seperti yang kau mau, Shuuzo. Tenang saja. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

"Kuharap begitu. Aku tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikit pun."

"Dimengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter berikutnya~**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Shouko menendang kuat kerikil di hadapannya hingga batu kecil itu terpental mengenai tong sampah terdekat menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring untuk mengganggu kucing jalanan yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Pikiran gadis itu melayang kembali pada kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Teringat hangat bibir yang menyentuh bibirnya membuat darahnya berdesir naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia benar-benar tidak terima. Senang, _sih_ , dicium seorang pria tampan. Tapi apa kau akan tetap senang saat tahu pria tampan itu sebenarnya adalah iblis dari neraka terdalam yang dikirim untuk mengganggu kehidupanmu? Coba pikirkan lagi.

Shouko berdecak kesal. Otaknya berusaha mencari cara bagaimana ia akan kabur dari situasi seperti ini. Apa sebaiknya ia lari saja ke luar negeri? Tabungan dari hasilnya bekerja selama ini cukup untuk membeli tiket pesawat. Soal biaya hidup disana bisa dipikirkannya nanti. Atau berpura-pura kecelakaan lalu hilang tanpa jejak? Tidak. Itu tidak akan berhasil. Shouko menggeleng. Memangnya ini sinetron? Ataukah—ia harus menyerahkan diri begitu saja pada pria tampan itu? Bekerja padanya? Menjadi miliknya? Lumayan, 'kan, punya bos tampan? Bisa cuci mata setiap hari. Siapa tahu saja pria itu ternyata adalah jodohnya—

"Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan?!" Shouko memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Apa ia sudah gila hingga sampai berpikiran begitu? Nijimura? Jodohnya? Shouko lebih memilih terjun ke rawa-rawa dibandingkan menghabiskan sisa umurnya dengan pria itu. Ia sudah membayangkan dagu Nijimura pasti akan terangkat lebih tinggi lagi kalau melihatnya menyerah dan tentu saja Shouko tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

Shouko mengeluarkan kunci apartemen dari dalam tas lalu memasukkan ujungnya ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Tapi benda itu tidak mau bergerak barang sedikit pun. Berulang kali ia mencoba tapi sepertinya kunci itu menolak diajak bekerja sama. "Apa lagi ini? Belum cukup kesialan yang aku terima hari ini sampai kunci pun mencari masalah denganku?" Shouko menggerutu kesal.

"Kunci itu tidak akan bisa lagi kau gunakan, _Miss_ Haizaki."

Sebuah suara membuat usaha Shouko membuka pintu terhenti. Saat menoleh, ia dapati seorang pria berambut _spike_ berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan ditemani dua orang pria berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam _._

 _Cecunguknya Nijimura!_

Shouko mengumpat dalam hati.

" _Ck._ Ini perbuatan kalian, 'kan? Berikan kuncinya."

Toru mengangkat bahu berlagak seperti orang yang tidak bersalah. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kalau aku tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang satu ini, Shuuzo bisa murka dan membunuhku," jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Berikan kuncinya padaku. Aku mau masuk."

"Aku tidak punya kuncinya, _Miss_. Lagipula kau bisa dituntut karena memaksa masuk ke rumah orang lain."

"Hah? Dituntut apanya? Aku mau masuk ke rumahku sendiri. Apa yang salah dengan itu?!" Shouko meninggikan suaranya. Apa-apaan ini? Orang kaya benar-benar suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Apartemen ini sudah disita sebagai jaminan atas semua hutang ayahmu. Jadi kau sudah tidak berhak lagi untuk tinggal disini."

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang aku akan membayarnya!"

"Dengan gaji dari pekerjaanmu? Sayang sekali kau sudah dipecat."

Meskipun nada bicara Shouko sudah hampir mencapai oktaf tertinggi, Toru tetap santai menjawab dengan nada tenang seperti angin di musim semi.

Shouko tidak terkejut lagi mendengar kabar itu. Dengan perlakuannya pada Nijimura sudah tidak heran lagi kalau ia dipecat. Karena itu ia berencana mencari pekerjaan lain esok hari. Tentu saja setelah ia beristirahat malam ini. Tubuh dan pikirannya lelah karena orang bernama Nijimura Shuuzo.

"Kulihat kau tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi kurasa kau sudah siap dengan semuanya."

Detik berikutnya dengan satu jentikan dari Toru, lengan Shouko langsung dicekal oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ tadi. Betapa pun ia meronta tetap saja Shouko kalah tenaga. Ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah sedan hitam yang kemudian membawanya pergi dari apartemen sederhananya.

Sepanjang jalan gadis itu berusaha kabur dengan segala cara. Dari mencoba membuka pintu dengan paksa hingga menendang dan mencakar _bodyguard_ bertubuh besar sudah ia lakukan. Toru yang duduk di kursi depan sibuk menahan tawa melihatnya. Jarang-jarang ia melihat ada gadis yang bisa sekasar Shouko.

Shouko baru terdiam saat mobil masuk melewati sebuah gerbang tinggi menuju bangunan yang ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa disebut rumah atau tidak. Bangunan itu lebih mirip istana dengan halaman yang luasnya menyaingi lapangan sepak bola. Pohon-pohon berderet rapi dengan lampu-lampu yang tertata menerangi setiap sudut. Gadis itu memerhatikan hingga mobil bergerak memutari air mancur berbentuk lingkaran kemudian berhenti tepat di depan tangga.

Salah seorang _bodyguard_ turun kemudian membukakan pintu mobil. Secara halus menyuruh gadis itu untuk keluar.

Dan Shouko keluar tanpa perlu dipaksa. Terlalu takjub dengan bangunan yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya sehingga ia lupa rencananya untuk segera kabur saat mobil berhenti.

"Sebegitu terkesimanya dengan rumahku hingga tidak sadar siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapanmu, huh?"

Shouko kenal suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara dalang dari semua kesialannya hari ini. CEO sinting yang tadi menciumnya paksa dan pria yang dengan seenaknya mengklaim Shouko sebagai miliknya.

Nijimura berdiri angkuh beberapa anak tangga dari tempat Shouko berdiri—dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Hoi, Shuuzo. Aku sudah melakukan tugasku, jadi aku sudah boleh pulang, 'kan?" Toru menyela dari dalam mobil. Dibalas anggukan kecil dari Nijimura. Setelah itu sedan hitam melaju keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

"Untuk apa melakukan ini?" Shouko menatap tajam Nijimura. Tanpa bertanya pun, sebenarnya gadis itu sudah tahu apa maksud ia diculik kesini. Nijimura benar-benar menepati perkataannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu? Kau akan bekerja padaku hingga semua hutang-hutangmu lunas. Bisa kujamin akan memakan waktu seumur hidupmu," Nijimura tersenyum. "Bawa dia ke dalam."

Dengan satu kalimat itu seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian rapi mendekat lalu mengamit lengan Shouko. "Silakan ke sebelah sini, Nona."

"Hah?! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

Shouko lagi-lagi memberontak saat dipaksa masuk tapi sejurus kemudian ia terdiam lagi karena dibuat takjub saat melihat isi rumah Nijimura. Rumah itu sangat luas. Segala sudut berisi perabotan mewah. Lampu gantung dari ratusan kristal tersusun berkilauan menjuntai dari atas langit-langit, lantai keramik mengilap yang Shouko tidak tahu apakah itu terbuat dari porselen atau batuan, dinding yang mulus dengan berbagai lukisan tergantung disana, dan yang paling menarik perhatian adalah ada air terjun mini di dalam rumah!

Astaga, kalau bukan karena ayah brengseknya meninggalkan hutang yang banyak, seumur hidup Shouko mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa menjejakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini. Bermimpi saja mungkin tidak. Tapi bukan berarti ia bersyukur dengan adanya hutang-hutang itu.

Setelah melewati lorong yang penuh pintu di kiri dan kanannya, pelayan wanita membawa Shouko masuk ke sebuah kamar yang luasnya kira-kira seluas apartemen sederhananya.

"Ini kamar Anda, Nona. Silakan beristirahat disini dan Anda bisa mengganti pakaian dengan ini," wanita itu mengangsurkan pakaian ganti padanya. Shouko menerima dengan gugup. "Kalau Anda ingin mandi, kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana. Saya permisi," pelayan wanita itu membungkuk hormat kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Diperlakukan seperti ini membuat Shouko tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Lebih mudah baginya kalau wanita itu membentaknya karena Shouko bisa membalas lebih _nyolot_ lagi.

Ia melihat sekeliling kamar. Perhatiannya lantas tertuju pada ranjang berukuran _king size_ di tengah ruangan dengan empat bantal di atasnya yang terlihat empuk dan menggoda untuk segera menghempaskan tubuh dan berguling-guling disana. Tapi alih-alih langsung menghamburkan diri ke kasur, Shouko malah mendekat untuk melihat beberapa pajangan kayu di atas meja. Shouko benar-benar tidak mengerti dimana letak nilai seni benda-benda dengan bentuk abstrak seperti ini.

"Daripada sibuk memerhatikan benda-benda itu, sebaiknya kau segera bebersih diri. Aku tidak mengijinkan kasurku ditiduri kalau kau masih kumal seperti itu," Nijimura masuk kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang memerhatikan gadis yang masih setia mengenakan pakaian kerjanya yang dilapisi sebuah mantel hangat dan syal.

Shouko mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak berminat tidur di kasurmu. Aku bisa tidur dimana saja."

"Tidur di pelukanku juga bisa?"

Gadis itu melayangkan tasnya. "Mati saja sana," desisnya.

"Aku akan mati kalau semua keinginanku sudah tercapai," Nijimura dengan mudah menangkap tas itu dan meletakkannya di kasur kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Istirahat yang cukup, sayang, karena besok kau akan kupaksa bekerja hingga kau mati kelelahan. Persiapkan dirimu," ucapnya dengan senyuman di wajah.

Shouko merasa urat-urat di kepalanya bermunculan. Gadis itu benar-benar kesal sekarang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk dari sela-sela gorden membuat Shouko mau tidak mau membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia menyesal semalaman begadang karena berselancar di dunia maya untuk mencari informasi tentang Nijimura. Siapa tahu saja ada artikel miring tentang pria itu yang bisa digunakan Shouko untuk mengancam Nijimura menghapus semua hutang-hutangnya. Shouko membuka semua tautan yang tercantum nama Nijimura di dalamnya. Tapi sesuai dugaan. Yang ia temukan di mesin pencari hanya sederet artikel berisi pujian bagaimana Nijimura berhasil membawa perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut bangkit kembali menuju kejayaan. Artikel lain yang ia temukan membahas betapa tampannya CEO itu dan mempertanyakan kenapa pria itu masih berstatus _single_ sampai sekarang padahal ia hampir memiliki segala kriteria idaman wanita. Tentu saja ini artikel dari situs gosip.

Shouko menggeliat perlahan sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Saat membuka mata yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Nijimura yang sudah duduk manis di sofa di samping ranjang dengan cangkir kopi di tangan.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Tidurmu tidak cantik sekali. _Tch_ , kau mendengkur," Nijimura menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. "Cepat bangun dan mandi. Hari ini kau akan— _Whoa!_ Hati-hati! Kau hampir membuat kopiku tumpah! _Ck,_ " Nijimura terkejut saat sebuah bantal tiba-tiba melesat cepat ke arahnya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku berharap kopi itu tumpah ke wajahmu yang menyebalkan itu, pasti lebih seru dibandingkan _champagne_ yang kau tawarkan kemarin," si pelaku pelemparan menatap dengan sorot mata tidak suka—dan setengah mengantuk. "Jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ini rumahku. Aku bebas mau berada di mana saja. Dan—kau harus berusaha lebih keras," Nijimura berusaha menahan untuk tidak tertawa. Ekspresi gadis itu benar-benar menarik di matanya. Berusaha terlihat galak tapi gagal karena wajah mengantuk masih terlihat jelas. Nijimura meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja kemudian berdiri. "Cepat mandi. Kutunggu di bawah untuk sarapan. Pakai pakaian yang ada di lemari. Jangan lebih dari sepuluh menit atau kau akan menerima hukuman dariku."

Setelah berkata demikian—memerintahkan lebih tepatnya—ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Shouko yang masih kesal karena Nijimura yang pagi-pagi sudah mencari masalah dengannya. Dan apa tadi katanya? Sepuluh menit? Mana ada wanita yang bisa bersiap-siap dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

 _Ah, masa bodoh dengan sepuluh menit._ Gadis itu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Nijimura membalik halaman majalah. Membacanya sebentar kemudian menghempaskan benda itu ke meja makan. Bisa-bisanya dalam majalah bisnis ada berita gosip. Padahal ia ingin melihat perkembangan tren bisnis properti belakangan ini. Belahan dunia mana yang berpotensi untuk dibangun dan dikembangkan. Perusahaan mana yang berpotensi jadi saingan perusahaannya. Bukan malah berita anak pengusaha A yang tertangkap kamera tengah bergandengan dengan anak pengusaha B. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu.

Diliriknya jam di pergelangan tangan. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit dan Shouko masih belum turun juga dari kamarnya. "Kemana gadis itu? Benar-benar minta dihukum, huh?"

Tepat saat Nijimura hendak menyuruh salah satu pelayan menyeret turun Shouko, gadis itu sudah muncul di ruang makan memakai pakaian kerjanya dengan rambut peraknya diikat sedikit berantakan.

"Bukankah kubilang jangan lebih dari sepuluh menit? Ini sudah dua puluh menit. Kau memang mau kuhukum?"

" _Tch,_ kau pikir saja dengan otakmu itu. Apa bisa bersiap-siap dalam waktu sepuluh menit? Aku yakin untukmu memilih pakaian saja, waktu segitu tidak akan cukup," Shouko melirik penampilan Nijimura. Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan kemeja biru _navy_ yang dikenakannya. Pasti di lemarinya berbaris rapi pakaian-pakaian mahal segala jenis. Melihat setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Nijimura, pria itu tidak pernah terlihat memakai pakaian yang sama dua kali.

Shouko duduk kemudian mengambil setangkup roti tawar. Mengoles selai coklat kemudian memakannya seakan ia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan tata karma dan sopan santun. Ia lapar. "Lalu? Untuk apa menyuruhku memakai seragam ini lagi? Bukannya aku sudah dipecat?"

Nijimura berdiri dari tempatnya duduk kemudian mendekati gadis yang duduk berseberangan dengannya itu. Ia meraih tangan Shouko kemudian menggigit roti yang dipegangnya. "Karena kau harus membayar hutangmu. Kalau kau kukurung disini terus, kau mau membayar dengan apa? Tubuhmu? Yah, walaupun jujur aku tidak akan menolak kalau kau mau membayar dengan itu," ia menjilat selai coklat di sudut bibirnya.

Demi bumi dan seluruh isinya. Shouko berdoa bibir Nijimura yang _sexy_ itu tiba-tiba disengat lebah atau binatang lainnya supaya tidak bisa lagi bicara seenak jidatnya. "Tubuhku lebih mahal daripada lima puluh juta yen. Kalau kau bisa membayarku lebih dari itu mungkin bisa kupertimbangkan. Dan—" Shouko meletakkan roti yang belum habis dimakannya. "Membiarkanku bekerja kembali, kau yakin aku tidak akan kabur?"

Nijimura tertawa meremehkan. "Itu bukan masalah besar. Aku bisa mencarimu ke ujung dunia sekali pun kalau kau kabur."

Ah, tentu saja, pikir Shouko. Dengan semua uang yang dimilikinya Nijimura pasti bisa melakukan apa saja. Bahkan hal yang hampir mustahil sekali pun.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau biarkan aku tinggal di apartemenku saja? _Toh_ , aku juga tidak akan bisa kabur darimu, 'kan?" Shouko mencoba menawar.

"Akan kupikirkan kalau kau jadi gadis yang baik dan patuh padaku," Nijimura mengancingkan jasnya. "Setiap hari kau harus kembali kesini tidak lebih dari pukul enam. Setelah bekerja di hotel, kau akan bekerja di rumah ini. Kepala pelayan akan memberitahu tugasmu," ia melirik wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan dan dibalas anggukan hormat dari wanita itu.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Kau mau membunuhku?!" pekik Shouko tidak terima.

"Bukankah semalam sudah kubilang aku akan memaksamu bekerja hingga kau mati kelelahan? Kau lupa sayang?" Nijimura tersenyum. "Aku berangkat. Kau bisa pergi bekerja sendiri, 'kan? Di depan kau bisa naik bus atau taksi. Kulihat kau gadis yang kuat, jadi berjalan sedikit dari sini ke gerbang kurasa tidak akan membuatmu pingsan."

Lalu pria itu keluar menuju pintu mobil yang sudah dibukakan supirnya.

"Aku membencimu Nijimura Shuuzo!"

Teriakan Shouko yang terdengar dari ruang makan membuat Nijimura tertawa geli di dalam mobil.

"Jalan," perintahnya pada sang supir dan mobil hitam itu langsung melaju keluar pekarangan rumah.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mau balesin review disini saja deh. Jarang mampir ke pm soalnya /yha/**

 **Ai & August 19 : Thanks for review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. It makes my day so much. Nah, bener tuh, kalo ada yang review itu beneran bikin semangat nulis. Walaupun reviewnya cuma kata-kata 'Lanjutin Thor' atau 'Nice fic'. Saya bisa sampe senyum-senyum sendiri. Berasa ada yang merhatiin /eaaa/ Tapi ya direview gitu aja saya udah bersyukur. Bukannya mengharapkan apresiasi atau apa, cuma dalam menulis kan selain mengandalkan motivasi dari dalam diri sendiri kadang kita juga butuh motivasi dari luar. Jadi kalau ada yang review cerita saya, saya senangnya ga ketulungan. Kalau sedang di luar jadi ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke depan laptop buat ngetik walaupun ga tau mau ngetik apa /yha/ **

**Putriwd** **: Siap! Karena cinta itu butuh pengorbanan /apanya/**

 **Mikasachan143 : Iyasssss**

 **Sekian dan** **terima kasih**

 **M** **ind to review? /kedip/**


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

Shouko mengetuk-ngetukan jari ke meja. Sudah seharian ia berpikir bagaimana cara kabur dari Nijimura tapi tetap saja ia mengalami kebuntuan. Apapun cara yang dipikirkannya ujung-ujungnya tidak akan menang melawan Nijimura. Pria itu pasti punya cara menemukan Shouko dengan semua uang dan kekuasaan yang ia miliki.

"Aaarrgghh!" gadis itu berteriak stres hingga membuat rekan kerjanya menoleh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shouko _-chan_?"

"Hn, aku baik," pikiranku yang tidak baik, ujarnya dalam hati.

Hingga jam dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Shouko masih tidak mendapatkan cara untuk kabur dari cengkraman Nijimura. Ia lirik jam mungil di pergelangan tangan. Ia masih punya waktu paling lama sejam lagi untuk kembali ke rumah Nijimura. Shouko sendiri sebenarnya malas dengan kata kembali. Seolah-olah memang hanya kesana satu-satunya tempat untuk pulang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak punya tempat tinggal lain. Menumpang tinggal dengan temannya sangat tidak mungkin. Shouko malas melibatkan orang lain. Menyewa apartemen atau tempat lain hanya akan membuat Nijimura tahu tentang tabungannya. Bisa dipastikan pria itu akan mengambilnya juga. Jadi mau tidak mau suka tidak suka Shouko harus tahan berhadapan dengan Nijimura sampai ia mendapatkan cara untuk lolos dari CEO berbibir _offside_ itu.

"Kira-kira kalau aku terlambat, apa yang akan dilakukan pria sinting itu ya?" Shouko melihat ke jalanan dan menemukan sebuah taksi sedang menuju ke arahnya. Taksi adalah pilihan terbaik kalau ia ingin cepat sampai. Perjalanan dari tempat kerjanya ke rumah Nijimura memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit. Kalau ia paksakan menunggu bus bisa dipastikan ia akan terlambat.

Setelah Shouko menyebutkan alamat yang dituju, supir taksi mengangguk dan kendaraan roda empat itu segera melaju.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Tuan," beberapa pelayan berbaris menyambut Nijimura yang baru saja melangkah memasuki rumah.

"Dia belum datang?"

"Maksud Tuan Nona Shouko?"

"Hn."

"Belum, Tuan."

Nijimura melepas jas yang dikenakannya kemudian menyampirkannya begitu saja di sandaran sofa sedang ia sendiri langsung duduk lalu melirik jam tangan. Masih dua puluh menit sebelum jam enam. Itu artinya masih ada kemungkinan Shouko kembali tepat waktu. Memikirkan saja rasanya Nijimura tidak rela. Gadis itu harus mendapat pelajaran karena tingkah lakunya.

Ibarat ada bohlam lampu menyala terang di atas kepala, sebuah ide muncul dari otak Nijimura. Pria itu menyeringai kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayan. "Pastikan gadis itu masuk kesini lewat dari jam enam," titahnya. "Lakukan apapun yang dirasa perlu. Aku ingin dia terlambat melewati pintu itu."

"Baik, Tuan," sang pelayan membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu. Sebenarnya sedikit merasa heran dengan perintah aneh sang majikan tapi sebagai bawahan yang baik, ia akan laksanakan dengan patuh.

Nijimura bersandar sembari mengendurkan dasi di leher sembari tersenyum. "Ini akan menarik."

.

.

Shouko menatap gerbang tinggi yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah dua kali ia melewati gerbang ini dan kali ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Shouko mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki nasibnya yang berubah seperti neraka sejak bertemu dengan orang bernama Nijimura.

"Nerakamu dimulai dari sini, Shouko," gadis itu bergumam lantas melangkahkan kaki mendekati gerbang. Ia mencoba mendorongnya supaya terbuka. Tapi gerbang besi itu bergeming tidak mau terbuka. Shouko mengerutkan alis. Ia melihat lebih lekat dan menemukan kunci otomatis yang merekatkan kedua gerbang besi itu yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa Shouko buka dengan tangan kosong. Ia menoleh kepada dua penjaga yang sedang duduk di posnya.

"Oi, aku mau masuk. Bukakan gerbang ini."

Namun kedua penjaga itu tidak memberikan respon apa-apa seolah-olah tidak ada Shouko disana. Lebih tepatnya mereka berpura-pura tidak tahu. Hal itu tentu saja membuat gadis bersurai abu itu naik darah.

"Oi! Cepat buka gerbang ini! Kalian dengar aku, 'kan?!" Saat dilihatnya jam tangan menunjukkan pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit, Shouko semakin kesal. Permainan apalagi ini?

Lewat sudut matanya Shouko menangkap salah seorang penjaga disana berusaha keras menahan tawa. Shouko merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Oh, ini pasti salah satu akal busuk Nijimura untuk membuatnya terlambat.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Sial. Nijimura sialan," Shouko mendongak untuk melihat ke puncak gerbang. Wajahnya seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

Tinggi juga kalau dipanjat, pikirnya.

Shouko menelan ludah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang muncul kalau ia tetap nekat. Gadis itu bergidik ngeri. Tinggi gerbang itu sekitar tiga atau empat meter dengan ujung-ujung yang runcing menyerupai tombak. Kalau seandainya ia tetap nekat memanjat tapi gagal dan berakhir jatuh ke tanah, setidaknya ada satu atau dua tulang yang akan patah. Minimal sendinya bergeser.

Shouko menggemeretakkan gigi. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Lagipula ia sudah sering memanjat gerbang sekolah saat zaman SMA dulu, jadi seharusnya ini tidak akan jadi hal yang sulit baginya.

Shouko bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat. Setelah melepas _heels_ yang dipakainya, dua tangannya kemudian meraih menggenggam bilah besi sementara kaki kanannya ia naikkan ke salah satu celah gerbang. Sedikit bersyukur tadi pagi ia memakai celana pendek dibalik roknya. Jadi mengangkat kaki tinggi-tinggi seperti ini tidak menjadi masalah.

"Oi, berhenti disitu, Nona. Kau mau mencuri?" salah satu dari penjaga itu berteriak kemudian keduanya keluar dari pos dan mendekati Shouko membuat Shouko menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menjejakkan kaki di tanah. Ia menatap sengit ke arah kedua penjaga yang mendekat itu.

"Pencuri mana yang minta dibukakan pintu, hah?! Kalau kalian berbaik hati membukakan gerbang ini, aku tidak akan memanjat!" Shouko berteriak histeris kemudian jari telunjuknya diarahkan ke wajah salah seorang penjaga itu. "Kau! Tadi pagi kau melihatku keluar dari rumah ini kan? Sekarang bukakan gerbang ini atau kuhajar wajahmu itu," ancamnya. Oh, ya, Shouko tidak main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Pencuri sekarang pintar-pintar. Modusnya beraneka ragam," penjaga yang ditunjuk Shouko diam-diam melirik jam. "Dan maaf, saya tidak ingat Nona ini siapa."

"Boleh kami lihat kartu identitas Anda? Kami tidak bisa membiarkan sembarangan orang masuk," penjaga yang satu lagi menyela. Menatap Shouko dengan wajah pura-pura serius.

"Kartu identitas apanya?! Bos kalian sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk kesini sebelum jam enam!"

"Maaf, Nona. Kami tidak dapat perintah dari Tuan Nijimura. Jadi kami tidak bisa membiarkan Anda masuk."

Demi Tuhan, majikan dan anak buah sama saja brengseknya, Shouko mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin berteriak tapi sepertinya tidak ada gunanya mengingat ia akan jadi pusat perhatian karena berteriak-teriak di depan rumah orang. Sudah cukup kepalanya sakit hari ini karena memikirkan banyak hal. Saat diliriknya jam tangan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat limat menit.

Lelah tarik urat, gadis itu menyerah dan memakai kembali _heels_ yang dilepasnya tadi kemudian menatap tajam ke arah dua penjaga yang masih bergeming di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan peraturan konyol bos kalian. Sampaikan padanya aku berhenti dari permainan ini. Aku juga tidak peduli lagi dia mau melakukan apa. Terserah."

Dengan satu kalimat terakhir itu Shouko balik badan dan hendak melangkahkan kaki saat didengarnya suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya.

Saat ia menoleh ia dapati Iwame—si kepala pelayan—berdiri di sisi lain gerbang tersebut. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Buka gerbangnya," perintahnya pada kedua orang penjaga yang segera mengambil posisi hormat.

Dengan satu perintah itu, gerbang terbuka. Iwame tersenyum ramah pada Shouko. "Maafkan mereka Nona Shouko. Mereka orang baru dan ingatannya sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus. Mari saya antar. Tuan Shuuzo sudah menunggu Anda di dalam," ia mengulurkan tangan mempersilakan Shouko.

Shouko melangkah masuk. Saat melewati dua penjaga, gadis itu mendelik. "Sebaiknya kalian cari pekerjaan lain. Kalian punya bos yang sinting—" Shouko beralih menatap kesal ke arah rumah Nijimura. "—dan sebentar lagi aku yang akan sinting karena ini."

Kedua penjaga itu membungkuk hormat. "Maafkan kami, Nona."

Setelah Shouko masuk ke dalam dan gerbang kembali tertutup, kedua penjaga itu ber- _high five_ ria. Merasa senang karena mereka telah melaksanakan tugas dari Nijimura dengan baik walaupun tidak mengerti maksud Nijimura menyuruh mereka menahan Shouko di gerbang.

.

.

Nijimura duduk di kursi kerja sembari memainkan pena diantara jemarinya. Wajahnya mengukirkan senyum memikirkan kejadian yang kira-kira akan terjadi beberapa menit ke depan. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa seantusias ini saat menunggu seseorang. Menunggu kedatangan target pembuliannya.

"Di sebelah sini, Nona," Iwame membukakan pintu setelah mengetuknya sekali. Wanita itu langsung pamit membungkukkan badan lalu menutup pintu meninggalkan Shouko berdua saja dengan Nijimura yang terlihat sibuk membolak-balik lembaran koran.

"Itu ulahmu, 'kan? Kau sengaja membuatku tertahan di pintu gerbang supaya aku terlambat."

Nijimura menoleh dan meletakkan koran yang sebenarnya tidak dibacanya sama sekali sejak mendengar laporan bahwa Shouko sudah menuju rumah bersama kepala pelayannya. "Apa maksudmu? Datang-datang sudah menuduh sembarangan. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sepertinya kau sengaja datang terlambat agar aku menghukummu. Dasar masokis," Nijimura berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Shouko.

Melihat Nijimura mendekat, Shouko refleks mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku tidak menuduh. Itu kenyataan. Kau sengaja mengulur waktu supaya aku terlambat. Licik sekali."

"Apa buktinya, hm?" Nijimura semakin mendekat hingga membuat Shouko terpojok ke pintu. "Tidak baik menuduh orang tanpa bukti, Nona. Dan seperti perjanjian kita tadi pagi, karena kau terlambat aku akan menghukummu sekarang," Nijimura meraih dagu Shouko membawa gadis itu mendekat padanya.

Wangi mint bisa Shouko rasakan dengan jelas saat Nijimura berbicara. Menimbulkan geletar tidak biasa di dalam diri Shouko. Ia berusaha keras menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Nijimura yang semakin dekat. "Aku tidak akan lengah seperti kemarin," tangan Shouko tidak diam saja. Ia berusaha mendorong Nijimura menjauh. Takut kalau akan terulang lagi kejadian menyebalkan seperti di hotel waktu itu. Tapi Nijimura dengan sigap menangkap tangan Shouko dan menahannya di atas kepala.

"Kau berharap aku menciummu, huh?" Nijimura berbisik rendah di telinga Shouko. Menghantarkan getaran arus listrik ke sekujur tubuh gadis bersurai abu tersebut. Shouko menggigit bibir mencoba melawan rasa aneh yang muncul semakin kuat. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bibirnya dinodai lagi oleh Nijimura tapi terkutuklah secuil pikirannya yang menginginkan pria itu mendorong tengkuknya dan menekankan bibir _sexy_ itu ke bibirnya sekali lagi.

Sudut-sudut bibir Nijimura terangkat melihat Shouko menggigit bibir. Nijimura gemas melihatnya. Kalau bukan karena tujuannya membalaskan dendam pada gadis itu mungkin sudah ia lemparkan Shouko ke tempat tidur dan menindihnya sekarang juga.

"Bersihkan kamar mandiku. Aku ingin semuanya selesai dalam sepuluh menit. Dan aku tidak terima kalimat protes darimu," Nijimura menjauh lalu dengan santai menuju meja kerja meninggalkan Shouko yang menatap penuh kebencian ke arahnya.

Shouko saat ini ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi ia segera sadar itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih cepat menuju tingkat kewarasan nol persen. Shouko teringat cara mengontrol emosi yang pernah dibacanya di internet. Tarik nafas yang dalam, hembuskan dengan perlahan. Tarik lagi dan hembuskan lagi. Shouko melakukan itu berulang kali dan ternyata cukup ampuh. Shouko bisa menahan untuk tidak menancapkan _heels_ _-_ nya ke kepala Nijimura. "Hanya kamar mandi? Hah, urusan gampang," Shouko berjalan menuju kamar mandi Nijimura dan menekan tuas pintu. Dan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam benar-benar seperti mimpi buruk.

Tisu berserakan keluar dari dispenser, kertas dimana-dimana, alat mandi berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya, handuk menyembul keluar dari dalam kloset, _bath tub_ putih berubah warna karena tumpahan sabun dan sampo, lantai tergenang air kecoklatan, jejak kaki seperti bekas petani pulang dari sawah menghiasi beberapa sisi kamar mandi.

Lupakan soal mengontrol emosi. Shouko ingin menjerit sekarang juga.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Semoga kalian tetap mau membaca ff nan makin tidak jelas ini. Salam sayang untuk reader sekalian**

 **Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review~ /kedip/**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

Shouko meregangkan tangannya, memukul-mukul pundak, dan memutar pinggang kiri kanan depan belakang saat ia selesai mengepel lantai lorong. Hari ini hari Sabtu dan Shouko sedang libur dari hotel tempatnya bekerja, tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya libur karena tidak ada yang namanya hari libur di rumah Nijimura. Justru saat hari libur beginilah neraka yang sebenarnya dimulai. Shouko harus bekerja dari mulai dari ayam jantan belum bangun sampai dengan kelelawar keluar dari gua pergi mencari makan, yang artinya ia harus bekerja seharian penuh ditemani dengan segala jenis alat kebersihan. Ya, Shouko dijadikan salah satu pelayan disana. Bersihkan ini bersihkan itu. Ambil ini ambil itu. Kerjakan ini kerjakan itu.

Shouko memijat pundaknya sambil menggerutu dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah karena kali ini ia tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan alat pel otomatis karena katanya sedang rusak sehingga ia hanya bisa menggunakan selembar kain untuk mengepel lorong. Itu berarti Shouko harus bolak balik sambil menungging untuk mengepel lorong yang panjangnya hampir dua puluh meter lebih.

Setelah mengepel ia harus membersihkan kamar mandi dan mencuci pakaian Nijimura. Shouko kali ini sangat yakin Nijimura benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Mesin cuci di rumah itu sangat canggih hingga menyaingi mesin cuci yang ada di binatu kenamaan, tapi Nijimura malah menyuruhnya mencuci pakaian dengan menggunakan tangan, sikat baju, dan papan cucian. Alasannya benar-benar tidak masuk diakal. Nijimura tidak mau baju-bajunya rusak kalau dicuci dengan mesin. Brengsek sekali, bukan? Memangnya selama ini para pelayannya mencuci dengan tangan? Sekalian saja tidak usah menyuruhnya menggunakan sikat baju tapi menggunakan sikat gigi. Saat Shouko akan mencuci, sikat baju dan papan pencucian baru saja dibeli oleh orang suruhan Nijimura. Itu tandanya kedua benda itu sama sekali tidak pernah digunakan di rumah besar ini. Nijimura benar-benar berhasil menyulut emosi Shouko.

Iwame yang bertugas mengawasi Shouko merasa sedikit kasihan, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena harus menuruti perintah tuannya. Sebagai gantinya, wanita paruh baya itu berusaha menolong Shouko sebisanya. Seperti menyuruh pelayan lain mengganti air saat Shouko mengepel dan membantu menjemur pakaian saat Shouko selesai mencuci.

"Majikanmu benar-benar gila," rutuk Shouko sembari memeras seprai putih dan mengembangkannya di jemuran.

"Maafkan dia, Nona," Iwame membantu Shouko merapikan seprai yang dijemur. Tangannya yang keriput masih cekatan membantu Shouko mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang dibebankan Nijimura. "Sebenarnya Tuan orang yang baik. Saya sendiri merasa heran kenapa beliau tiba-tiba bisa seperti ini. Yang saya tahu, Tuan Nijimura sangat sopan dan lembut."

Shouko tertawa dengan nada mengejek. "Sopan dan lembut? Sepertinya kau tidak mengenal majikanmu sendiri. Kalau benar apa yang kau katakan itu, aku yakin dia berkepribadian ganda. Bipolar atau apalah namanya itu."

 _Lembut darimananya? Sopan apanya? Apa pria yang tiba-tiba mencium paksa seorang gadis itu bisa disebut sopan?_

Iwame mengulum senyum. "Saya tidak berani memberi komentar untuk itu, Nona, tapi saya sudah lama tidak melihat Tuan sesenang ini."

"Maksudnya?"

"Beberapa hari lalu saat Nona sedang menyiram tanaman sambil mengomel-ngomel, saya tidak sengaja melihat Tuan Shuuzo sedang memerhatikan Anda dari jendela kamarnya sambil tersenyum dan tertawa geli, sudah lama saya tidak melihat Tuan tersenyum seperti itu sejak Nona Sei—ah, maafkan saya," Iwame menutup mulut dengan tangan. "Saya hanya asal bicara. Saya akan menjemur ini di sebelah sana. Nona Shouko silakan menyelesaikan yang disini saja," Iwame tersenyum kemudian membawa ember lain berisikan beberapa helai pakaian menjauh dari Shouko.

Shouko mengernyit heran. "Nona Sei? Siapa itu?"

.

.

"Berhenti menatapku begitu atau kau akan kutindih di meja sekarang juga," Nijimura memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya.

 _Lihat, 'kan, sopan dan lembut darimananya? Omong kosong sekali._

Shouko mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin mencari bukti tentang Nijimura Shuuzo yang katanya seorang yang sopan dan lembut seperti yang dibicarakan, tapi yang kutemukan adalah Nijimura Shuuzo seorang CEO dingin kesepian yang perkataannya tidak bisa disaring."

Nijimura menautkan alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah," Shouko menjawab dengan nada santai sembari sibuk memotong daging di piringnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil kemudian menusuk satu potong dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Satu hal yang ia sukai di rumah ini, masakannya sangat lezat. "Besok hari Minggu. Kau libur, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Shouko meletakkan garpu dan pisau di atas piring yang telah tandas isinya. "Bagaimana kalau besok kau kuajak bersenang-senang? Lupakan sejenak pekerjaanmu dan buat dirimu rileks."

Nijimura menyipitkan mata. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

"Menenggelamkanmu ke rawa-rawa," Shouko tersenyum manis. "Astaga, apa kau tidak bisa sedikit saja berpikiran positif dan menghargai niat baikku? Aku sedang mengajakmu untuk melepas stres. Kemarin aku lihat kau pulang dengan muka bertekuk seribu. Persis seperti orang tua."

"Kau? Membantuku? Aku lebih percaya kau akan mengumpankanku ke mulut buaya," Nijimura menopang dagu.

"Seandainya bisa kulakukan itu, akan kulakukan. Jadi bagaimana? Jangan bilang kau takut akan kubunuh tiba-tiba," Shouko tersenyum meremehkan.

"Tidak perlu menggertakku. Aku akan ikut," Nijimura meminum minumannya. "Besok jam tiga sore kita berangkat—tentu saja setelah kau selesai mengerjakan semua tugas rumah. Aku tunggu di depan. Terlambat sedikit saja, akan kutenggelamkan kau ke kolam air mancur di depan sana."

Shouko merengut. "Dasar CEO dingin, kesepian, sadis, menyebalkan."

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Tidak ada."

.

.

Tepat jam tiga sore Shouko keluar dari kamar—mengenakan _ripped jeans_ dengan atasan kaos ketat dipadukan dengan cardigan— dan berlari turun menuju pintu rumah. Nijimura sudah menunggunya sambil bersandar di sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam yang terparkir di depan rumah. Pria itu mengenakan jeans dan kaos serta sepatu kasual. Rambutnya dibiarkan sedikit berantakan, tapi tetap terlihat tampan, pikir Shouko.

"Terlambat sedetik lagi, aku benar-benar akan menenggelamkanmu ke kolam itu. Ayo masuk," Nijimura berhenti memerhatikan jam tangannya kemudian mengitari mobil dan membuka pintu pengemudi lalu menghilang masuk ke dalam mobil.

Shouko mencibir dan membuka pintu penumpang serta ikut masuk. Ia kagum dengan interior mobil itu. Jok berlapis kulit, _dashboard_ yang mewah, dan sandaran kursi yang nyaman.

"Woah, interiornya keren," Shouko memuji tanpa sadar. Ia menyentuh _dashboard_ mobil yang mengilap.

Nijimura menoleh dan memerhatikan sejenak gadis di sampingnya yang sibuk mengelus _dashboard_ dan memerhatikan langit-langit mobilnya. "Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan hal semacam ini. Aku suka yang simpel tapi terkesan elegan. Terlalu glamor tidak cocok dengan seleraku," Nijimura mendorong tuas persneling dan menginjak gas hingga mobil mewah itu melaju meninggalkan rumah.

"Jadi, mau kemana? Kau bilang mau mengajakku bersenang-senang."

"Tidak tahu," jawab Shouko santai.

"Hah?" Nijimura menginjak rem hingga mobil tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Shouko terbentur ke _dashboard_. Tidak keras tapi cukup membuat Shouko naik pitam.

"Sial. Kau mau membuatku amnesia?!" Shouko memekik menatap Nijimura sengit sembari mengusap keningnya yang memerah.

"Mana mungkin. Aku tidak mau kau amnesia lalu melupakan hutang-hutangmu padaku. Jadi kau tidak punya rencana apa-apa? Dasar bodoh," Nijimura menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu kita akan jalan dulu hingga nanti terpikirkan mau kemana," ia meraih tuas persneling dan melajukan mobil lagi. "Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku. Seharusnya hari ini aku bersantai saja di rumah."

Shouko hanya merengut sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Nijimura nanti stres lalu tiba-tiba menabrakkan mobil ini ke tiang listrik. Setidaknya benjol di kening Shouko nanti tidak akan sebesar bakpao.

Mobil melaju hingga sekarang tengah melewati jalan dengan pepohonan rindang di kiri kanannya. Ranting pohon yang saling bertemu di atas membuat jalan itu terlindung dari sinar matahari sehingga menimbulkan hawa sejuk. Shouko melirik Nijimura. Seakan mengerti, Nijimura menekan tombol dan atap mobil mewah itu seketika terbuka.

Gadis itu langsung berdiri antusias dan berteriak heboh. Merasakan angin sejuk menerpa wajah. Ia melepas ikat rambut dan membiarkan surai abunya tergerai indah tertiup angin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Nijimura terpana. Shouko di matanya saat ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi manis. Surai abu yang ditimpa cahaya matahari yang menyelip di antara bayangan pepohonan itu terlihat sangat menarik. Pria itu terbatuk pelan lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan di depannya. Ia meraih kacamata hitam kemudian memakainya. Tadi itu pasti hanya halusinasi. Shouko hanya gadis kasar dan barbar yang perkataannya sering membuat jengkel. Tidak ada menariknya sama sekali, pikir Nijimura.

"Jangan seperti orang kampung begitu. Kau membuatku malu, bodoh."

Shouko mendelik. " _Ck_. Malu dari siapa? Kau lihat ada orang di sekitar sini? Tidak, 'kan? Apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Tuan CEO yang takut reputasinya jatuh?" Shouko tetap merentangkan tangannya melawan angin seperti salah satu _scene_ di film kapal pesiar tenggelam yang terkenal.

Nijimura memajukan bibir. Tidak suka dengan julukan yang diberikan Shouko padanya.

"Hei, di depan sana ada festival. Ayo berhenti disana," Shouko kembali duduk dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin. Nijimura mengulurkan tangan kemudian mengambil sehelai daun yang terselip diantara surai abu Shouko. "Iya, baiklah," jawabnya kemudian menambah laju mobil.

Shouko yang menerima perlakuan Nijimura barusan merasa sedikit panas di pipi. Ia lantas mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Bertanya-tanya kenapa ada sebuah rasa aneh di dalam hatinya.

Nijimura memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan dimana sebuah festival sedang diadakan. Keduanya langsung turun. Shouko melihat sekeliling dan langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk. Nijimura yang sedang sibuk mengunci mobil langsung menyusul.

"Hei, memangnya kau ini anak-anak? Antusias sekali."

"Aku sudah lama tidak ke tempat seperti ini. Cepat belikan aku tiket masuk," pinta Shouko tak tahu diri.

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku? Kau sendiri yang ingin kesini, kau yang seharusnya membayar."

" _Tch_. Harga tiket masuknya tidak semahal baju kaosmu ini. Kau pernah dengar istilah orang pelit kuburannya sempit?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa kuburan. _Ck_." Nijimura mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil selembar uang. Shouko langsung merebut uang itu dan bergegas menuju penjual tiket.

"Gadis aneh," Nijimura menyusul.

Setelah membeli tiket, keduanya masuk ke area festival. Walaupun masih sore tapi lampu-lampu sudah dinyalakan sehingga menambah menarik area yang cukup luas tersebut. Beberapa orang mengantri di wahana-wahana favorit seperti bianglala mini, komedi putar, dan rumah hantu. Shouko berusaha keras menjauh dari wahana terakhir karena ia paling tidak tahan dengan makhluk tak kasat mata. Walaupun ia tahu kalau yang ada di dalam rumah hantu itu adalah manusia yang memakai kostum, tapi siapa tahu saja ada yang asli juga disana, 'kan?

Nijimura menyeringai melihat bagaimana wajah Shouko saat gadis itu melihat papan promosi rumah hantu dan bagaimana gadis itu terus menghindar jika diajak ke sana. _Bingo!_ Nijimura menemukan satu kelemahan Haizaki Shouko. Ia merengkuh pinggang Shouko lalu menariknya—menyeret lebih tepatnya—menuju pintu masuk. Shouko yang tahu kemana arah mereka menuju, memberontak dan mencakar, tapi ia kalah tenaga sehingga terpaksa ikut masuk.

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam rumah hantu, gadis itu bersembunyi di belakang Nijimura. Terus menempeli punggung tegap Nijimura. Seperti anak kucing yang berlindung pada induknya, membuat Nijimura menahan tawa.

Terlintas ide di kepala Nijimura untuk mengerjai gadis di belakangnya ini. Saat suasana sangat gelap, Nijimura tiba-tiba berjalan lebih cepat dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok meninggalkan Shouko yang berteriak memaki saat ia rasakan Nijimura tidak ada lagi di dekatnya.

"Nijimura sialan! Jangan mengerjaiku begini!" Shouko berjalan meraba-raba dinding. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sangat benci gelap apalagi ditinggal sendirian di tempat menyeramkan seperti ini. Saat melihat pintu bertuliskan EXIT tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Shouko berteriak lega di dalam hati, tapi sebuah tepukan di pundak menghentikan langkahnya. Saat ia menoleh, Shouko melihat wajah penuh darah tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Shouko berteriak kencang lalu refleks memukul wajah itu tapi tangan hantu itu dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Hei, ini aku," Nijimura melepas topeng yang dipakainya. Hampir saja wajah tampannya menjadi kantung samsak.

Shouko hampir menangis, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Nijimura yang melihatnya langsung membawa gadis itu keluar sambil menggandeng erat tangannya. Bisa ia rasakan tangan Shouko bergetar dalam genggamannya. Ternyata di balik sikap kasarnya, Shouko tetaplah seorang gadis.

Keduanya kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku. Shouko masih diam. Matanya sedikit merah sorot membunuh ke arah Nijimura yang sibuk mengulum senyum.

"Itu tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu," Shouko akhirnya bersuara. "Kau benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan."

"Maaf, maaf. Ekspresimu sangat menarik. Aku tidak tahan untuk mengerjaimu," Nijimura mengulurkan tangan mencubit pipi Shouko yang dibalas dengan tepisan dari si gadis. "Sebagai permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau kubelikan permen kapas?" Nijimura menunjuk stand penjual permen kapas beraneka warna.

" _Ck_. Kau pikir aku anak-anak yang mudah dibujuk dengan permen?" Shouko memalingkan wajahnya yang masih merengut. "Aku mau yang warna putih, yang besar," Shouko mengutuk pikiran dan mulutnya yang tidak sejalan. Kemarahannya tertutupi oleh keinginan memakan permen yang sedari tadi menarik hatinya.

Nijimura tidak tahan ingin tertawa. "Dasar _tsundere_ ," ia mengacak pelan rambut Shouko lalu berjalan menuju penjual permen kapas.

Keduanya kemudian menghabiskan hari di area festival. Saling tertawa dan melemparkan ejekan satu sama lain. Menikmati seluruh permainan, hingga waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang. Baru beberapa menit di perjalanan, Shouko sudah jatuh terlelap, bersandar nyaman di kursi membiarkan Nijimura yang manyun karena ditinggal menyetir sendirian.

Sesampainya di rumah, Nijimura menggendong Shouko yang masih tertidur dengan ala _bridal style_ turun dari mobil. Saat Iwame menyambut keduanya, Nijimura hanya mengucapkan kata _tidur_ tanpa suara. Iwame segera membantu membukakan pintu kamar Shouko. Nijimura membaringkan gadis itu perlahan kemudian menyelimutinya dan memerintahkan pelayan wanita lainnya untuk mengganti pakaian Shouko.

"Ada hal yang penting untukku?" tanya Nijimura saat berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Iwame mengangguk. "Ada beberapa surat yang datang. Saya sudah meletakkannya di meja Anda, Tuan. Ada satu yang—" wanita paruh baya itu menghentikan kalimatnya. Membuat Nijimura berhenti menekan tuas pintu kamar.

"Apa?"

"Saya tidak berani menjelaskan. Sebaiknya Anda melihatnya sendiri, Tuan. Saya permisi," Iwame membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Nijimura.

Nijimura segera masuk dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil setumpuk surat yang tergeletak disana dan membacanya satu per satu. Surat terakhir membuat rahang Nijimura mengeras dan pria itu sontak meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Nijimura mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih lalu meninju kuat dinding di hadapannya.

"Sei…." gumamnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya akui saya sedang rajin menulis hingga fict ini update lebih cepat dan lebih panjang dari yang lain yang pernah saya tulis. Saya suka saya suka.**

 **Semoga semangat ini terus bertahan hingga fict ini selesai. Untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin akan mengalami kenaikan rating. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih mau membaca sampai sejauh ini.**

 **Mind to review? /kedip/**


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

"Itu helaan ke sepuluh dalam satu hari ini," Toru mengoceh sembari tangannya membolak-balik laporan keuangan yang baru saja diberikan bawahannya. Keningnya berkerut melihat grafik naik turun disana, tapi dibandingkan dengan grafik ia lebih penasaran dengan kerutan di wajah Nijimura yang sejak tadi seperti tidak fokus. Raganya berada di kantor tapi pikirannya mungkin sedang melayang kemana-mana.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menghitung helaan napasku. Perhatikan saja laporan di depanmu itu, Toru," Nijimura memijat pangkal hidung.

Toru mengangkat bahu kemudian menoleh ke arah Masaya yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari pria yang rambut hitamnya hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya itu. Masaya seakan mengisyaratkan jangan mengganggu singa yang sedang tidur.

Bukan Toru namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan hal yang bisa mengganggu pikiran seorang Nijimura yang dikenalnya selalu serius saat rapat, walaupun hanya rapat antara mereka bertiga. Apalagi rapat kali ini bertujuan membahas _annual meeting_ perusahaan mereka yang akan diadakan tidak lama lagi. "Aku sudah selesai dengan laporanku. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Dari tadi aku lihat kau hanya membolak-balik berkas itu tanpa membacanya. Aku tahu pikiranmu sedang tidak disini, Shuuzo," Toru meraih cangkir kopi dan menyesap isinya.

Masaya mengangguk, tapi ketimbang ikut campur, ia lebih memilih mengetik beberapa revisi di komputer jinjingnya.

"Seiyura sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah."

Toru tersedak minumannya. "Apa? Tunangan? Menikah? Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan si brengsek Nash Gold Jr., aku menerima undangan pernikahan mereka kemarin," Nijimura melonggarkan dasi lalu menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi. Pikirannya sangat lelah sekarang hingga tidak bisa fokus dengan berkasnya.

Toru mendecih. "Si sialan itu. Aku masih ingat terakhir kali kita berhadapan dengannya, aku rasanya ingin memukul mulut tanpa saringan itu. Seenaknya saja menyebut kita monyet."

"Tapi kau tidak melakukannya," sela Masaya dengan pandangan tetap fokus pada layar komputernya.

"Aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Nama perusahaan kita dipertaruhkan di pertemuan itu. Aku sangat bersyukur kita menang. Kau lihat bagaimana wajah Nash saat proyek itu jatuh ke tangan kita? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa keras-keras."

"Ya, dengan sifatnya dia pasti mengira kita bermain belakang."

"Kau benar. Aku dengar dari informan kita dia menghembuskan kabar kalau perusahan kita bermain licik. Woah, benar-benar membuatku naik darah. Ah, hampir lupa—" Toru memberikan sebuah amplop berhias pada Nijimura. "Walikota memintaku memberikan ini padamu. Kau harus datang katanya."

Nijimura mengerutkan kening tipis. "Apa ini?" ia membuka amplop berwarna coklat muda itu lalu membaca isinya.

"Undangan pesta peringatan pernikahan walikota dengan istrinya," jelas Toru. "Aku dan Masaya tidak bisa datang. Kau tahu aku malas dengan pesta semacam itu dan Masaya juga pasti lebih memilih bercinta dengan komputernya dibandingkan bersosialisasi dengan para pebisnis disana. Pertemuan dengan investor hari itu biar kami yang tangani. Jadi untuk urusan pesta, kami serahkan sepenuhnya padamu, Tuan Shuuzo."

Nijimura memajukan bibir. "Dasar licik. Kalian pasti tahu aku juga tidak suka hal-hal seperti ini," ia melemparkan undangan ke atas meja lalu kembali berusaha sibuk dengan berkasnya.

"Nash juga akan hadir disana," wajah Toru berubah serius. "Dan kalau memang benar yang kau katakan tadi, aku yakin dia akan membawa Seiyura bersamanya."

" _Tch_."

.

.

"Satu _vanilla latte,_ silakan..."

Shouko menerima gelas kopi yang diberikan padanya lalu mengangsurkan sejumlah uang. Manik abunya menilik sekitar mencari tempat duduk kosong yang pada jam-jam istirahat seperti ini sudah pasti sulit didapatkan karena penuh.

Karena tidak ada tempat yang memungkinkan baginya, Shouko memutuskan kembali ke tempat kerjanya dengan membawa gelas kopi serta beberapa potong roti lapis yang ia beli di minimarket terdekat. Setelah makan, ia berencana untuk tidur sebentar di ruang karyawan karena ia yakin saat bekerja nanti di rumah Nijimura, ia tidak akan bisa istirahat hingga jam sembilan malam. Shouko menggerutu kesal sambil memencet tombol lift.

Dentingan kecil terdengar tanda ia sudah sampai di lantai yang dituju. Shouko melangkahkan kaki keluar lift dan segera berbelok menuju ruang karyawan yang terletak di ujung lorong. Saat dibukanya pintu, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Shouko bersyukur tidak akan ada yang mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi dan melahap roti lapisnya sambil sesekali melihat ponsel. Mengecek apakah ada notifikasi yang penting disana.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan atasan langsung Shouko. "Haizaki, kau ikut denganku sekarang."

"Ha? Kemana? Bukannya ini masih jam istirahat?"

"Ini darurat. Ayo cepat."

Shouko segera menelan roti lapis di tangan lalu meminum _vanilla latte_ -nya dalam satu tegukan. Terkutuklah orang yang mengganggu makan siangnya ini.

Shouko mengikuti langkah manajernya yang dengan tergesa memasuki lift. Sang manajer menekan tombol lantai teratas yang merupakan lantai tempat ruangan direktur hotel berada. Shouko mengerutkan kening ketika melihat kemana mereka menuju.

Sang manajer menghela nafas. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa tiba-tiba direktur menyuruhku segera memanggilmu. Kau tidak mencari masalah dengannya, 'kan, Haizaki?"

"Tidak. Aku saja tidak pernah bertemu atau berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku bermasalah dengannya?"

 _Aku hanya bermasalah dengan pemilik hotel ini_ , batin Shouko.

"Kuharap begitu," manajernya melangkah keluar saat pintu lift terbuka dengan Shouko mengikuti dari belakang.

Keduanya tiba di depan ruangan direktur, pria paruh baya itu mengetuk pintu dan masuk, sedang Shouko menunggu di luar. Setelah beberapa saat, direktur hotel keluar diikuti oleh manajer Shouko. Keduanya menyuruh Shouko untuk segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kening Shouko kembali berkerut. Jadi dia disuruh kesini bukan untuk menemui direktur itu? Lalu siapa?

Shouko masuk dan menemukan Nijimura tengah duduk di kursi direktur. Oh, benar. Bodohnya Shouko hingga lupa kalau di atas direktur masih ada si CEO sinting, sang pemilik hotel ini.

"Kalau hanya untuk memanggilku, tidak perlu sampai menyuruh manajer dan direktur segala," Shouko melangkah dan duduk di kursi. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya nomorku. Tinggal telepon apa susahnya?"

"Aku malas mengeluarkan ponselku hanya untuk meneleponmu. Seperti kurang kerjaan saja."

"Hee~ jadi dari pada meneleponku, kau lebih memilih datang langsung kesini? Aku tidak tahu itu disebut cerdas atau idiot."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku kemari karena urusan pekerjaan. Kau tidak lupa siapa pemilik hotel ini, 'kan?"

Shouko memutar bola mata malas. "Ya, ya. Kau pemiliknya dan kau kesini karena urusan pekerjaan. Lalu untuk apa memanggilku? Apa kau mau aku mengerjakan sesuatu, _Sir_?"

Nijimura berdiri kemudian mengancingkan jasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ya. Ikut aku sekarang," pria itu menekan tuas pintu dan melihat Shouko yang masih duduk di dalam. Raut bingung terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau tidak dengar perkataanku?"

Shouko berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Nijimura. "Sebaiknya tidak lama karena aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Aku tidak mau ditegur lagi oleh manajer tua itu karena kabur saat jam kerja."

Kali ini kening Nijimura yang berkerut. "Kau lebih takut ditegur oleh manajer dibandingkan menuruti perintah atasan tertinggi ini? Aku tidak tahu itu disebut bodoh atau idiot. Oh, keduanya sama saja," Nijimura berjalan santai menuju lift diikuti dengan Shouko yang kini mencibir ke arahnya.

"Memangnya mau kemana?" tanya Shouko saat keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Seperti biasa Shouko langsung memakai sabuk pengamannya. Untuk keselamatan diri tentu saja.

Nijimura menekan tombol mesin dan mendorong tongkat persneling. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri. Jangan banyak tanya."

"Aku hanya bertanya satu pertanyaan. Apa itu banyak? Lagipula apa sesulit itu menjawabnya?"

Tapi tentu Shouko tidak mendapat jawaban karena Nijimura memilih fokus menyetir. Mobil hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan hingga kemudian berhenti di sebuah butik kenamaan.

Shouko mengerjap. Mau apa Nijimura membawanya kesini?

"Ayo turun," Nijimura melepas sabuk pengaman kemudian turun dari mobil.

Keduanya langsung disambut oleh wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Dari yang Shouko tangkap dari pembicaraan Nijimura dengan wanita itu, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa wanita ini adalah sang pemilik butik.

"Jadi kira-kira apa yang cocok untuk gadis ini, Mibuchi?"

"Aku punya beberapa pilihan…"

Wanita yang dipanggil Mibuchi itu mendekat. Shouko bisa melihat ada tonjolan di leher Mibuchi yang naik turun saat ia bicara dan saat didengarkan lagi dengan seksama, suara Mibuchi sedikit berat. Shouko ternganga. Astaga, ternyata dia laki-laki. Mibuchi bahkan punya bulu mata lentik dan rambutnya terlihat sangat halus. Seketika Shouko merasa gagal sebagai seorang gadis.

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu yang cocok dengan rambut abunya. Ayo ikut denganku," Mibuchi meraih tangan Shouko dan membimbing gadis itu masuk ke dalam ruangan di ujung butik. Nijimura mengikuti dari belakang.

Saat pintu dibuka, Shouko melihat deretan gaun dipajang di beberapa manekin.

"Di sebelah sini, _my dear_ , ini akan sempurna saat dipadukan dengan rambut indahmu," Mibuchi menunjuk sebuah gaun yang terpasang di sebuah manekin. Gaun berwarna hitam dengan potongan mermaid menjulur ke lantai dan berkilau keperakan seperti ditaburi ratusan permata kecil. Gaun yang sangat elegan.

Shouko sempat berpikir apakah ia akan terlihat cocok mengenakan gaun itu. Saat dilihatnya _tag_ harga gaun itu, Shouko ternganga. Harganya mencapai satu tahun gajinya. Ia bergidik ngeri dan menjauh. Takut merusak gaun mahal itu.

"Cobalah. Kita lihat apa itu cocok denganmu," Nijimura duduk di salah satu sofa empuk disana.

"Kau serius? Gaun ini mahal, aku tidak—"

"Jangan banyak protes. Kau mau aku memaksamu mencobanya disini sekarang juga?"

Shouko mendengus. "Baik, baik. Akan kucoba."

Mibuchi tertawa kecil melihat keduanya lalu menyerahkan gaun itu pada Shouko dan menuntunnya menuju ruang ganti.

Beberapa menit kemudian Shouko keluar dengan gaun hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan pandangannya diarahkan ke tempat lain. Padahal ia pernah mengenakan gaun yang lebih terbuka dari gaun ini dan ditatap banyak orang, tapi entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa malu saat hanya Nijimura seorang yang menatapnya. Oke, dua orang jika Mibuchi juga dihitung.

Gaun itu melekat sempurna, memperlihatkan lekukan indah tubuh Shouko, bahkan pinggul dan dada Shouko terlihat begitu menggoda, tapi tidak terlihat _bitchy_ sama sekali padahal potongan di bagian lehernya lumayan rendah dan bagian punggungnya cukup terbuka. Nijimura terdiam cukup lama. Tidak menyangka Shouko akan terlihat sangat menarik dalam balutan gaun itu. Nijimura menyukai warna hitam apalagi saat warna itu dipadukan dengan kulit putih dan surai abu Shouko membuat warna itu terlihat lebih mencolok.

Nijimura menoleh pada Mibuchi. "Aku suka yang itu, tapi bisa kau tambahkan sedikit aksesoris atau penutup? Kau pasti mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Mibuchi terkekeh dan meminta salah seorang karyawannya membawa Shouko kembali ke ruang ganti. "Aku mengerti. Kau ingin melihat tapi tidak ingin memperlihatkan. Kau pria yang posesif ya?"

"Apa? Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tidak mau dia terlalu mencolok," Nijimura sok menyibukkan diri melihat gaun lain.

" _Ara~_ Shuuzou _-kun_. Apa salahnya jujur pada diri sendiri? Aku bisa lihat kau tertarik padanya. Dia sangat manis, tidak kalah dari Sei _-chan_."

"Jangan membandingkan mereka berdua. Tidak sepadan."

Pria pemilik butik itu tertawa kecil. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong sebulan yang lalu Sei- _chan_ datang kesini bersama seorang pria pirang. Aku sedikit terkejut saat mereka memintaku mendesain gaun pengantin untuk Sei _-chan_ ," raut wajah Mibuchi berubah serius. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sei _-chan_ memutuskan menikah dengan pria seperti itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Shuuzou- _kun_?"

Nijimura mendengus. "Karena itulah aku datang kesini. Aku akan menyelesaikan hal itu, Mibuchi."

"Menyelesaikan?"

Beberapa saat kemudian Shouko keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan pakaian kerjanya kembali sedang karyawan Mibuchi yang tadi mengantar berjalan menuju meja kasir dengan membawa sebuah kotak keemasan di tangan.

Nijimura berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Shouko mengikuti dengan raut wajah bingung. "Apa kita sudah selesai? Untuk apa gaun itu?"

"Sudah," Nijimura hanya menjawab satu pertanyaan Shouko dengan jawaban singkat dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya dan membayar. "Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri," sambungnya.

Wanita di belakang kasir menyerahkan kotak keemasan pada Nijimura. Shouko masih menatap bingung. Benar-benar tidak paham apa maksud Nijimura membawanya ke butik ini dan menyuruhnya mencoba sebuah gaun mahal.

Setelah itu keduanya kembali ke mobil, Nijimura meletakkan kotak gaun di pangkuan Shouko. Ia hanya diam saat melajukan mobil kembali ke rumah. Sedang Shouko tidak bertanya apapun lagi karena ia tahu Nijimura tidak akan menjawabnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Saya sedang dalam perjuangan melawan WB dan hasilnya chapter ini selesai lebih lambat dari biasanya. Belakangan minat nulis sedang terjun bebas ke jurang karena dewa ide tidak mampir lagi ke kamar /alesan kamu/**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca dan menambahkan fict ini ke favourites apalagi sampai mereview.**

 **Saya terharu T_T /pelukin satu-satu/**


End file.
